Life As We Know It
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: ...Is about to change. Follow Dean and Roman's relationship as they come back to NYC, will they make it in the Real World? Sequel to 'The Wedding Boyfriend' Ambreigns mainly but will have more pairings like Jimmy/Naomi and Jey/Paige
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I decided to make a sequel to 'The Wedding Boyfriend' so here goes...**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Once Dean opens his eyes it takes a few seconds, maybe three in total, for him to realise where he is and who's bedroom this is, that is until he feels a familiar weight of an arm slung across his bare mid-drift pulling him closer to the warm body it was attached to, he blinks once, twice, before he turns to face his sleeping companion, his sleeping companion has his long raven locks sprawled across the pillow he was laying on and Dean can't help the smile that creeps up on him as he watches Roman sleep that is until he sees the time on the alarm clock behind Roman's sleeping figure.

23.00 staring back at him, Dean shakes his head.

It was only eleven PM, but Dean feels like he has been asleep for what feels like ages, today seemed like a blur, he remembers being on the plane coming back from Florida, Roman being himself as usual, not allowing Dean to carry his own bags, as they made their way to Roman's car and then he remembers Roman driving them back to his apartment and that was it really, the last thing he remembers was seeing Roman's bedroom for the first time and thinking how comfy the bed looked.

 _"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake"_ Dean hears Roman mutter beside him, as Roman's right hand comes to cup Dean's face, _"Talking about yourself there big boy?"_ Dean replies, immediately melting into Roman's warming touch, _"You really don't like flying do you baby?"_ Roman asks almost rhetorically before he kisses Dean softly, _"I mean you've been sleeping since we practically got back"_ Roman says as he pulls away from Dean, not by much though, they have their foreheads touching, _"Sorry"_ Dean says softly, stroking Roman's long raven locks gently, that does explain why today has pretty much been a blur to Dean, he hears his stomach rumble and he knows Roman's heard it too as their eyes connect, _"Come on baby, let me make you something to eat"_ Roman says sitting up on his bed looking across at Dean, who just nods, why was he so shy?

It's not like this is the first time they've woke up together, maybe it was different now, this wasn't Florida where they were putting on a show, they were in New York and this is real.

Dean watches as Roman almost stalks his way to his side of the bed like he is stalking his prey until he extends his hand to him, he gingerly accepts, allowing Roman to pull him flush against him, Dean has to hold back a moan as he collides with the larger man's muscular body, Dean can see the smirk that is visible on Roman's handsome face, before he leads Dean towards the kitchen area.

Dean feels like a school girl with a crush as he allows Roman to lead him towards their destination, when Roman comes to a stop, Dean wraps his arms around Roman's waist and presses a kiss on to Roman's exposed shoulder, Roman hums contently before he turns to face Dean, _"So what do you wanna eat baby?"_ Roman asks as he makes eye contact with the younger man, who is grinning at the sight in front of him, _"And before you say it, I'm not on the list, you need to eat first"_ Roman says as Dean pouts, _"Well, since you aren't on the menu..."_ Dean says biting his lip, trailing his fingertips down Roman's muscular chest, _"I guess daddy can make me some French toast, I wanna see if its as good as your Mother's"_ Dean says staring up at Roman expectantly, _"Don't worry my Momma taught me well..."_ Roman responds, grinning at Dean, before planting a kiss to his forehead, _"Take a seat baby, this won't take long"_ Roman says directing Dean to the 'viewing area' as he called it at the breakfast bar, situated directly across from the cooking area.

Roman opens his silver fridge, he takes out some eggs, milk and butter, before looking in his cupboards to get some bread, sugar, vanilla extract and maple syrup. Dean doesn't know why he finds watching Roman get his ingredients together so fascinating but he can't take is eyes off the man, he looks so good, he could get used to this he thinks in is head, as Roman whisks the ingredients in a shallow bowl, before he dunks the bread in, the man is multi-tasking as he at the same time has a frying pan on the stove with butter melting in it so he can fry the French Toast he was making for Dean.

Roman smiles up at Dean as he catches the dirty haired blonde man watching him, Roman places the two pieces of bread into the frying pan, Dean liked the way it sizzles, his blue eyes stay focused on the man making the French Toast, the way he smiles, the way his tattoo looks menacing but brilliant artistic at the same time with all of the intricate details, before he knows it, Roman's done, he's decorating the French Toast with powdered sugar and Maple Syrup. It takes Dean a few brief seconds to realise that Roman has made him a heart on his French Toast.

Roman the Romantic.

 _"There you go baby"_ Roman says walking over to the breakfast bar, placing the plate with the French Toast on in front of Dean.

 _"Thanks Daddy"_ Dean replies smirking across at Roman.

 _"Wondered when you were gonna bring that back"_ Roman says kissing Dean quickly, before allowing the man to eat what he had happily made him.

Dean doesn't know when he started to like guys like Roman, Roman was great, decent and kind, Roman was too precious and loving for a guy like Dean, but somehow they worked and somewhere along that road Dean actually wanted it to work as well, which shocked himself.

Life as Dean knew it was going to change.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sooo guys I am finally updating some of my WWE Fictions that I have been neglecting for a while so welcome back to Life As We Know it!**_

 _ **This goes out to a special friend she knows who she is! #StayStrong**_

 _ **This chapter mainly delves into Dean's past and his feelings... Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

After eating his French Toast a few moments earlier, which Dean has to agree that they were on par maybe even better than Mrs Reigns' from before not that he'd tell the raven haired man that as he's liking the idea he can wind him up, Roman and Dean find themselves snuggled up on Roman's plush black sofa, Dean finds this whole situation a bit bizarre considering he'd only known Roman just over a week and they'd already said the dreaded L word, but Dean meant it, he did love Roman, he'd never felt anything like this before and that scares the bejesus out of him.

Dean's life had been tough, in and out of the social care system meant his trust in people was non-existent to be honest, only the past few years has Dean been letting people in, he was blossoming in a way that made him even normal he thinks to himself, Jey is a good friend to him, gave him a job once he realised Dean was good, he meant really good with his hands when it came to small parts of a car Dean could handle them better than most guys, they became fast friends.

Jey was the one to show Dean that he could be more if he put his mind to it, he could do more, he could have decent friends and people to rely on whne he needed someone for something big or small, and now in waltzes Roman (after Dean had he almost gave up a few years ago on finding someone who could or would love him) and he's a breath of fresh air to him, he's the sun, the moon, the stars everything Dean's been waiting for.

Roman on the other hand is watching the television, he's not engrossed by it on anything, he finds it's weird sitting here so casually, so comfortable with a man he's know less than a week, he glances over from the large television set in front of them to look over at Dean, the dirty blonde haired man who is in deep thought as they are watching Friends re-runs, Roman runs one of his large hands lazily through Dean's hair, causing the younger man to let out a content sigh as he leans his head back against Roman's shoulder, _"Watch you thinking about Wiley?"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear as if he's asking the man a secret.

" _Just us"_ Dean replies truthfully to Roman's question, _"Just how a week ago you weren't in my life and here we are now..."_ He carries on, as he feels Roman moving beside him _, "And I coudn't be happier"_ He says knowing he sounds like a sap as he beams but he can't help but feel insecure as he doesn't hear Roman reply for a minute until he feels Roman tip his chin up so he could kiss him, Roman's kisses, Dean doesn't know how he does it but Roman always seems to make him see fireworks, his heart beats harder, faster, stronger and Dean never wants that feeling to end.

" _Me too Dean"_ Roman mumbles against Dean's soft lips, as he dives back into kiss him again, Dean finds himself twisting his body under Roman's hands that are guiding him, so he is sitting on top of Roman, his own hands wrapping around Roman's broad shoulders as Roman's hands slide down to his slender waist as he deepens the kiss.

 ** _3.00 AM._**

What had they been doing for the past four hours Dean wonders as Roman is leading him back into the bedroom that they had been in previously that night, it's not long before Dean and Roman's limbs are entangled, heart rates set to explode, the temperature in the room is off the charts as both men soon find themselves giving into temptation moaning each others name, trying to catch their respective breathes, as they lay in a huddled heap with Dean on top of Roman with sleep soon evading both men once more.

* * *

The next time Roman opens his eyes, he's happy he has the black out drapes as he isn't blinded by the light the second he opens his eyes, he stretches out his hand to pull Dean towards him, only to find a cold, vacant spot on his bed, Roman sits up instantly, looking around in confusion scanning the room.

 _"Dean?"_ Roman asks into the darkness.

He hears a bang coming from the kitchen followed by a _"Shit"_ Dean cursing, Roman can't help but smile, as he throws his covers of the bed, putting on some jogging bottoms on before making his way over to his kitchen area.

When he reaches his kitchen, Dean's got orange juice all over his white vest, as Roman's eyes trail down Dean's body, he notices Dean is wearing Black boxers on his bottom half, Roman lets out a wolf whistle.

 _"Could get used to this sight in the morning"_ Roman says as he smirks.

Dean's head instantly jerks across to look at Roman, _"I was making you breakfast in bed, you big lump, now you've ruined it"_ Dean says pouting as he plates up the breakfast he has made for Roman; Toast, Scrambled eggs, a couple of rashers of bacon and grilled tomatoes.

 _"Sorry baby"_ Roman says slight laughter in his voice as he reaches Dean, hugging him from behind,placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 _"Thank you for breakfast though baby, it looks delicious"_ Roman says as he watches Dean move to sit across from him on the breakfast bar.

 _"Dean, are you ok?"_ Roman says covering Dean's hand with his.

Dean looks up at Roman, a sad smile on his face before he replies _"Yeah, but do you have to go back to work today?"_ Dean asks pouting.

 _"Baby, i'll be gone for six hours, and then you can have me all to yourself after that"_ Roman says smiling at Dean as he starts to eat his breakfast.

 _"I guess I should go home after this then"_ Dean says a twinge of sadness in his voice.

 _"Why?"_ Roman says not looking up at Dean as he eats some toast.

 _"What do you mean Why?"_ Dean asks the man sitting across from him.

 _"As in why do you have to leave?"_ Roman asks as he looks up at Dean.

 _"Well you won't be here"_ Dean tries to justify only to get cut off by Roman asking another question, _"And what you planning on throwing a mad party while I'm gone?"_ Roman asks in a teasing tone of voice.

 _"No"_ Dean says adamantly.

 _"So stay, make yourself at home"_ Roman says.

And all Dean hears is Home.

Dean's never really had a home just places he's lived, but sometimes home isn't four walls, it's two eyes and heartbeat and the only thing Dean sees is Roman smiling at him as he is enjoying his breakfast he's made him.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
